


A Blast From The Past

by RCadion



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mobians (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RCadion/pseuds/RCadion
Summary: While going around their normal lives, Sonic and Tails run into two lost children, and take them in. But little do they know that this descision will change their lives forever...
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Sonic scratched his head. No matter how hard he looked around the store, he couldn’t find any hot dogs. Come to think of it, he couldn’t find hot dogs in any store around Station Square. Someone had clearly been bulk-buying hot dogs for some unknown reason. 

Suddenly, the sound of a crying child rang out across the store. Thinking quickly, Sonic ran across the store, searching for the crying child. But he couldn’t find anyone. Come to think of it, the crying had stopped when he’d left the aisle he was in only a few seconds ago. But Sonic just shrugged it off. He thought it was just his mind, as it was late at night, and he was tired. 

“Hey, why don’t I just go to a hot dog stand?” Sonic thought. “They ought to have some hot dogs there!” 

Sonic ran out of the store, looking for a hot dog stand. And then, Sonic heard the crying from back inside the store. Reluctantly, he went back into the shop, searching for the crying child. But he still found no-one. 

“Why do I keep hearing a kid crying?” Sonic wondered. “And it always disappears when I head into the store!” 

Sonic left the store again, and the noise mysteriously returned. This repeated for around half an hour, until Sonic gave up and left to find a hot dog stand, ignoring the crying child.

========================================================================================== 

A few minutes later, Sonic hadn’t found any hot dog stands. So reluctantly, he decided to head back to the store he was in only a few minutes earlier, this time, to get fries. 

But when he entered the store, he heard what seemed to be a child’s voice. 

“Papa?” 

Sonic looked down, and saw a small, blue hedgehog holding his leg. The kid wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks, and he was very scruffy. 

“Aww, are you lost, kid?” Sonic asked. 

“Papa!” The scruffy hedgehog replied. 

“I’m not your-” 

“Papa!” 

“I’m not your papa, kid!” 

“No! You my papa!” 

“Okay, if you’re that adamant that I’m your papa, I’ll take you in for a little bit. But ONLY for a little bit.” 

The small blue hedgehog smiled, looking up at the bigger blue hedgehog who he thought was his father. Sonic then lifted up the kid onto his shoulders, and ran off out of the mall. 

==========================================================================================

Meanwhile, in the swamplands, Tails was looking down at the muddy water that Sonic had saved him from only a few years earlier. He’d looked up to Sonic ever since that moment, and the swamplands were a precious place to him. Quite often, he went there when he was feeling down. And this time was no exception. One of his inventions had gone haywire, and tried to kill him. Once Tails had deactivated it, he felt really bad about himself. So he’d gone to the swamplands for some alone time. And when looked over the river, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

A small, two-tailed fox, not wearing any gloves or shoes. 

Immediately, Tails was confused. Why was there a fox out in the wild? Why wasn’t he wearing anything? And why did he have two tails? Curiously, the bigger fox flew across the river and stood next to the small fox that looked like him. 

“Hey, buddy.” Tails softly said. 

The smaller fox said nothing. 

“You okay?” 

The small fox still remained silent. 

“Do you have somewhere to live?” 

The little fox sadly shook his head. 

“Tell you what. I’ll take you to my home, and I can take care of you!” 

The small, scruffy fox looked up to the bigger fox next to him, and smiled. Tails then grabbed the little fox and held him on his shoulders. 

“Hold on tight!” 

Tails flew off, heading back to his home in the Mystic Ruins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic thinks that the kid he took home and the kid that Tails brought home are actually their younger selves. But is his theory true?

At Sonic and Tails house in the Mystic Ruins, the blue hedgehog and his smaller blue hedgehog friend were sat on the doorstep, when Tails and the smaller two-tailed fox landed next to them. 

“Hey there, buddy!” Sonic grinned. “I found this little guy down at the store, and decided to take him in for a bit.” 

“That’s funny.” Tails responded. “I found a two tailed fox at the swamplands, and took him in as well.” 

“What the- wait, this little kid’s a blue hedgehog, like I am. And you found a two tailed fox as well... does that mean...” 

“What does it mean?” 

“Are these our younger selves?” 

“Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet. This could just be a really big coincidence. If you think that they are our younger selves, how about we test it?” 

“Okay! I’ll take this little kid for a run!” 

“That’s good! I’ll just work on some stuff in the workshop, and see if this kid’s interested.” 

Sonic ran off, holding the younger blue hedgehog on his shoulders. 

==========================================================================================

“Faster!” The small blue hedgehog smiled. “Go faster!” 

“Okay, if you want!” Sonic snarkily grinned. 

Sonic leaned further forward, and began slowly speeding up. 

“FASTER!” The little blue hedgehog yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“Alright, I’ll go faster!” Sonic moaned. “I can’t really go faster from then on, kid.” 

Sonic leaned even further forward, exciting the smaller hedgehog even more. 

“I want faster!” The child shouted. 

“Kid, I told you,” Sonic growled. “I can’t go faster!” 

“I WANT FASTER!” The smaller hedgehog sobbed. 

Suddenly, Sonic stopped, and cradled the smaller hedgehog in his hands. 

“You’re definitely me, alright.” The bigger blue hedgehog smiled. “Come on, let’s get you to your new home, younger me.” 

==========================================================================================

At the workshop, Tails was sat with the younger two-tailed fox, tinkering with the tornado. The elder fox watched as the younger fox walked over to the plane, and tried to open one of the many panels. Thinking quickly, Tails pulled the younger fox away before the panel came loose. 

“Phew!” Tails gasped. “You could have been seriously hurt!” 

The young fox’s ears drooped, as the elder fox looked at him in panic. 

“He’s definitely my younger self,” Tails thought. “I’ll take him to the living room, Sonic should be back here soon.” 

And seemingly right on cue, Sonic burst through the front door and into the living room, holding his younger self on his shoulders. 

“He’s definitely me, alright.” Sonic grinned. “What about the kid you got?” 

“Same here.” Tails replied. “He’s definitely me.” 

“How about we introduce them to each other?” 

The elder fox set down the younger Tails, prompting Sonic to do the same with his younger self. 

“Miles, this is Sonic.” The older hedgehog beamed. “Sonic, this is Miles, or Tails as other people know him.” 

“Hewwo, Tails!” The small Sonic said. 

The small two-tailed fox said nothing. Instead, he climbed on top of the little blue hedgehog and bit his ear. 

“What is he trying to say?” Sonic asked the bigger Tails. 

“What do you mean?” 

“He’s just... biting his ear.” 

“Sonic, remember when you met me in the swamplands?” 

“Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday!” 

“Well, I bit your ear back then, and I said it was a sign of friendship. So it must be a sign of friendship for the little me as well!” 

The younger Sonic smiled, and began happily purring. 

“Fwiend!” The hedgehog said, happily. “You my fwiend!” 

“See?” Tails told Sonic. “He likes it!” 

The elder hedgehog looked down at his younger self, who looked back up at who he thought was his father. 

“Papa!” he said, smiling.


End file.
